


No longer bestfriends

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Two best friends in a room. One silencio cast missing. What will happen?





	No longer bestfriends

“What are you doing, Harry?” Hermione asked as she opened the door of her Prefect room. Harry was standing here, only with a pant. Hermione did her best to only look at Harry’s face. They were dating for a few months now, but they agreed to keep the secret because of Ron. He had a crush on Hermione for years now and Harry had felt guilty a very long time. She wondered why he was here half naked, in front of half the common room.

“I was going to bed and then Ron had talk about you and suddenly I missed you so much” She smiled softly as his cheeks were blushing a little. “I know we see each other every day, but at these moments you are my best friend and I miss my lover” She smiled brightly at him and then go right into his arms.

“I’d missed you too, Harry” He wrapped his arms around her waist and they just stand here, in each other arms. She leaded them into the room as she saw that all the students in the common room were looking at them with wide-eyes. They closed the door and Harry held her tighter.

“Why are you half naked?” Hermione asked as she slowly slides her fingers against Harry’s chest. He slipped his hands under her blouse before answering. Hermione was only wearing a white shirt too big for her, it was Harry’s one in fact. She was also wearing a black panty. She was too sexy in Harry’s opinion.

“I was going to bed when I thought of you, so I was undressed” He said with a smirk. He slides his hands up to her shoulders and found out on his way that she wasn’t wearing any bra. He bit his lower lips and do the best he can to not look down at her breast. He finally leans to her to a kiss. They both moans when their mouths and tongues finally meet again. He pulled her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He putted her against the wall and they just looked into each other eyes for a long time. Hermione could felt Harry’s arousal against hers and right now, at this very moment, she wanted Harry. She wanted to make love with him. She wanted to give her virginity to Harry. She was sure about that.

“Harry” She moans when he kissed her neck while his hands were caressing her thighs. He stopped suddenly all his movements and hold her in a warm and full of love hug.

“I love you” He whispered in her hair with a voice full with emotions. She smiled brightly and slides her fingers into his black, messy hair. 

“I love you too, ‘Ry” She pulled her lips against his and kissed him with all her feelings. He put her down and took a few steps far from her as she slide her tongue in his mouth.

“Have I done something wrong?” She asked with a little voice.

“What? No! You’re perfect. You are perfect, really” He said as he took some steps back to her.

“But what?” Hermione asked angrily. “I’m not beautiful enough?” He widened his eyes and put his hand against her jaw.

“Don’t say things like that! You’re beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Hermione” She blushed heavily and smiled as he kissed slowly her lips. “And because of that, I couldn’t stop if we continue”

“Then don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop” “Then don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop” Harry stared at her, trying to find out if he understand well.

"Are you trying to say..." She nodded and the next second their mouths were on each others. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and lead Hermione to her bed. They just lay together and Harry looked in her eyes like he could drown in it.

"Are you going to look at me like that forever or are you going to kiss me?" She finally asked impatiently. He laughed and kissed her briefly.

"Definitely kiss you" And they he lean back to kiss her slowly. Their tongues started to slide against each other as Harry was between Hermione's legs. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He started at the bottom so she won't feel embarrassed too quickly. In fact, he doesn't have any idea of what he was doing, this was his first time too. When he had finished, he opened the shirt but not break the kiss. He slowly slides one of his hands to her breast and took it in his hand. He slides his mouth on her neck and sucked her skin between his lips. She moans and grasped Harry's arse in one hand while the other were caressing his back. He slowly went down her body with his mouth, kissing the bottom of her neck. He putted soft kisses on her breast and finally licked her nipple.

“Harry” She moans as her hands were sliding to his trousers thread buttons. Harry slipped his hands along her sides and raised his eyes right into hers. He played with the edge of her panties. She started to slide down his pant and Harry took this as a sign a do the same with her panties, their eyes still in each others. She also removed her blouse and now she was naked while Harry was still wearing his underpants. She blushed heavily when she realized that she was entirely naked in front of Harry. She felt so embarrassed right now, and maybe she was afraid too. Afraid that Harry could find her ugly. Afraid that Harry didn’t like her body and just went to another girl more beautiful. This was silly fears, she knew Harry loves her. But these fears were here because, even after a war, Hermione was still a young lady with fears.

“You’re beautiful” Harry whispered, his eyes still in Hermione’s. She blushed even more and a shy smile spread across her face. She raised herself up on her elbow to smash her lips on Harry’s. He putted his hand on her neck while the other were caressing her all body. She slides her hand into Harry’s underpants and touched his hard cock with her fingertips. He moans and rests his head on her shoulder, kissing and biting all the skin he could reached. She removed Harry’s underpants and took his dick firmly in hand. Hermione pulled Harry on his back and started to stroke him up and down. He moans loudly and closed his eyes in pleasure. She kissed his neck and slides her tongue on his earlobe. She slowly put her mouth down his whole body. She kissed the line of his jaw, his neck and went down to his chest. She slides her tongue to his nipples and Harry moans again in pleasure. He putted his hands into Hermione’s curly brown hair. She took his right nipple between her teeth as she removed her hand from Harry’s dick.

“Why do you stop?” Harry asked with a hoarse voice. She laughed at him and started to kiss his belly down to his very hard cock. She didn’t answer him and just putted some soft kisses on his whole dick. She finally let out her tongue and licked Harry who moans loudly in pleasure.

“Wh-What are you doing?” He asked once more. She raised her head to his and grinned.

“Do you want me to stop, maybe?”

“NO!” He shouted maybe too loudly. “Please never stop” He whispered as she started to get him in her mouth. She giggled and he arched his back under the pleasure provoked by the vibrations of her laughter. She hollowed her cheeks around him and moved very slowly, driving him mad. He arched his back even more and very loud moans escaped his mouth. Hermione was sure that all the students in the common room could hear them but fuck, she just doesn’t care right now. He took the sheets in his fists and clenched them as his knuckles went whites. Harry was moaning louder each second and soon he tried to pull Hermione up as his orgasm was coming quickly. However, she stayed where she was and just swallowed his seed when he came in a loud scream. She raised herself at him and smiled. He looked purely gorgeous at this very moment. His eyes were closed, his mouth wide open and his breath was really fast and heavy. She sat on his hips and stared at him with a gaze full of love. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“I love you” He whispered, his eyes reflecting the same love as in Hermione’s. She smirked and leaned down on him for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to send all his love for her in this kiss. During the kiss, he slowly slides one hand to her ass while the other one was on her neck. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. At the same time, his hand went between her thigh and he slowly slides one finger into her. She moans in his mouth and felt Harry’s cock hardened against her thigh. Harry started to slowly move his finger into her pussy. Hermione’s hips pushed against his hand, wanting more. He pulled his finger off and caressed her clit. They stopped to kiss because Hermione couldn’t do anything but moans. He pulled her on her back as he slides once more a finger in her hole. Harry caressed her clit with his thumb, making Hermione moan louder. He kissed her jaw as she was moaning in pleasure. He slides another finger in her pussy and Hermione groaned even louder. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it until it was really hard.

“Please” Hermione begged. “Harry” She moans when he put a third finger in her. He moved very slowly now, trying not to hurt her. He curled his finger, not really sure about what he was doing, but it works. Hermione screamed in pleasure and wrapped an arm around his neck. She clenched her fists into his hair when he putted a soft kiss on her hip. She moans loudly when she felt Harry’s tongue on her clit as his fingers were still moving inside her. He started to move his tongue slowly on her, making her scream. His fingers moved at the same rhythm than his tongue, driving her crazy as her orgasm was coming closer. He removed his fingers and kissed her pussy. And then, he slides his tongue inter her, fucking Hermione with his mouth. She tightened her fists in his hair when her orgasm reached her suddenly. He raised himself to her face and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back as the last waves of pleasure were travelling through her body.

“Oh, Merlin!” Hermione whispered after a few seconds. Harry laughed and then kissed her once again.

“Do you want to…?” Harry asked against her lips, his cheeks red. She didn’t answer but set her legs apart around Harry and nodded. Hermione saw a sudden panic in Harry’s eyes, surely he was afraid of hurting her. He was fucking scared to not doing this right. Hermione just raised herself to him and kissed him as he start to look really frightened. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, arousing him. He moans and kissed her deeper. They opened their eyes and looked at each other while Harry was pressing his dick against her entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, looking right into her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his back and curled her fingers into his hair before answering.

“Ready if you are” And then he smashed his lips on hers as he moved his hips. Hermione winced as she felt a throbbing pain. Harry stopped immediately and looked at her, truly worried. Hermione started to breathe again as the pain were fading away. She opened her eyes and looked right into the green ones in front of her. She pressed her hand on Harry’s ass to make him go deeper. He penetrated her slowly, afraid to hurt her. When he was as far as he can, he stopped and waited until Hermione was no more feeling any pain. She moved her hips a few minutes later, her eyes still shut down. Harry moans loudly and he closed his eyes, feeling too much pleasure. He went down to her neck and kissed, bites and sucked it. Hermione moved her hips once more and open her eyes and looked at Harry.

“Are you going to move?” She moans. Harry didn’t wait much longer and started to move. Their lips went together as a slow rhythm was taking place. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry and bites his lower lip as she moans. He gasped and thrust into her a little faster and they both screamed as the pleasure was so intense. Harry tried to concentrate so he would not come too fast. She moans mostly indecently and that was arousing Harry even more. He took her hips in his hands and now he was fucking her hard. She screamed and let her head fall back on the bed. She felt her orgasm growing quickly just under her belly. She shrieked when her orgasm reached her. Harry bites her shoulder when he came a few seconds later. He fell on her and they both breathed heavily. Harry softly kissed her neck and her jaw before he kissed her lips. He rolled on his back and took her hand in his. She rolled too and rested her head on his chest. Harry kissed her hair and caressed her back with his fingertips, sending shivers down her spine. Harry turned so they were now facing each other, smiling like two idiots. 

“I love you” Hermione said with a trueness that mostly hit harry in the face. His smile grew and he kissed her for a long time. 

“Love you too” He smiled, his hand curled on her pink cheek. She blushed even more and smiled brightly at him. Harry looked down her body, her really beautiful body, and froze when he saw some blood on her inner thighs.

“Hermione! Are you okay ?” He asked, suddenly panicked. She stopped his hand before he could reached the blood and nodded.

“I’m perfectly fine” She said after kissing him kindly. He frowned and look deeply in her eyes, searching some pain.

“You aren’t, you bleed” She giggled and put a kiss on his nose.

“I’m fine, Harry, it’s just because that was my first time” He looked worried and she had to kiss him until his mind fly away to calm him down. After that, she turned her back to Harry and they spooned. He was caressing her smooth skin of her waist while she was playing with his fingers. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked after a long time. Hermione sighed before answering.

“Harry, I’m perfectly fine” He tightened his arms around her and breathes her smell. They stayed like that until they fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
